Pourquoi le petit chaperon rouge s'est-il perdu dans la forêt ?
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: [Usagi x Misaki] C'est une journée comme les autres dans l'appartement luxueux de Usami Akihiko. Enfin... presque...


**Bon, on change un peu de style, cette fois c'est un OS sur Junjou Romantica (que j'ai dévoré et regardé une dizaine de fois xD). Le couple mis en scène est le Misaki x Usagi parce que, bizarrement, je trouve que j'arrive assez bien à m'identifier au personnage d'Usagi *me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien...***

**Junjou Romantica appartient à Shungiku Nakamura.**

**/!\ Alerte yaoi /!\**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Domaine d'Akihiko Usami, 4h du matin**

Une forme sombre se dessine dans l'ombre. Qui est-ce ? J'ai peur, il pourrait s'agir de n'importe quoi... ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs et je crois que c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus. Cette forme s'approche de moi. Un chien ? Non, les oreilles sont trop grandes. Un lapin alors ? Ah non, ne me dites pas que ce fichu Usagi hante aussi mes rêves hein ! Je le vois assez de la journée avec son humeur de chien au réveil.  
En fin de compte ce n'est pas un lapin. Non, en fait ça ressemble plus à un grooos ours en peluche. Suzuki-san ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui et... pourquoi il bouge ? Un ours en peluche, ça ne bouge pas normalement, si ? Est-ce que je deviendrais fou ?

Quelque chose me tombe dessus et je me réveille en hurlant. Je me relève d'un seul coup en me battant contre l'agresseur avant de me rendre compte que.. personne ne m'agresse en réalité, c'est juste que Suzuki-san m'est tombé dessus. J'entends alors un murmure inquiétant et je me tourne de manière presque mécanique vers l'endroit d'où vient le son. Il vient de l'autre côté du lit.  
Malheur, je viens de réveiller mon hôte sans y avoir fait attention. Vite, je sors du lit et commence à sortir en courant de la chambre. Le problème, c'est que dès le moment où j'ai réveillé Usagi, il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Surtout que là c'est plus tôt que d'habitude, il est à peine 4h du matin. Je sens une main se refermer sur mon poignet et je ferme les yeux. Bon, il est déjà trop tard, je suis condamné...  
Je me fais expédier sur le lit avec force et je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Fichu, voilà ce que je suis à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Misaki ?  
\- R-Rien, si tu pouvais seulement arrêter de...  
\- De ?  
\- Rhaa, tes peluches m'agacent, elles prennent toute la place !  
\- Serais-tu jaloux de mes peluches ?

Ouuuh là, je déteste ce sourire, ce n'est jamais bon quand il l'a sur le visage. Oui, vous remarquerez que j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'essaye de me débattre encore une fois mais impossible, mon hôte tient mes deux poignets et semble très sûr de lui, comme à chaque fois. Grand frère, ça fait maintenant un an que je vis chez Akihiko Usami, auteur de renom qui a déjà reçu plusieurs prix pour ses ouvrages dans lesquels il raconte toute notre vie amoureuse... a sa manière. Je m'adresse à toi, mais je sais bien que jamais je ne te le dirais. Je vis avec un homme après tout et puis, si ça venait à se savoir Usagi aurait beaucoup de problèmes à son travail. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui causer beaucoup plus de soucis que ce que je fais déjà.  
Usagi déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Oui, je me laisse faire, un problème avec ça ? Puis, il vint me mordiller l'oreille. Je sentis une douce chaleur animer tout mon corps, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça. Bien sûr, la coutume était que je fasse semblant de résister. Après tout, il était 4h du matin non ? J'avais une bonne raison de résister.

\- Usagi, arrête !  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Il est 4h du matin ! Ce serait bête que tu ne te lèves pas tout à l'heure pour... pour les manuscrits...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'il avait déjà glissé sa main sous mon tee-shirt. Mes joues se mirent à rosir de plus belle mais je gardais les yeux ouverts, même quand Usagi replongea sur mes lèvres. Alors, je fermais la bouche. Ahah, on fait moins le malin maintenant hein !

\- Tu es plus important que mes manuscrits, Misaki.

Il avait utilisé sa voix basse et grave, celle qui était douce et enjôleuse à la fois. Cette voix me faisait perdre mes moyens le plus souvent, mais pas cette fois ! Je le repoussais un peu, le forçant à me lâcher. Puis, je me mis à grogner avant de me remettre sous les couvertures, lui tournant le dos.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que ça t'empêche de dormir. Que va dire mademoiselle Aikawa !  
\- Je m'en fiche.  
\- Moi non, alors bonne nuit !

J'allais fermer les yeux de nouveau quand je le sentis se glisser à côté de moi. Je soupire un grand coup pour bien lui montrer mon exaspération et je me tourne de nouveau vers lui pour lui crier mon mécontentement quand Suzuki-san me tombe une nouvelle fois dessus. Bon, on dirait bien que je ne peux pas lutter contre ses peluches... Au moins là je sais qu'il dort.

* * *

**Domaine d'Akihiko Usami, 6h55**

Je me suis réveillé beaucoup trop tard aujourd'hui. Tout ça c'est à cause d'Usagi, si seulement il s'était tenu tranquille. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il me saute dessus à chaque fois que je perturbe son sommeil. Je vais et je viens dans la maison depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. Je n'ai presque pas dormi à cause de cet abruti et j'ai l'impression que si je me pose, je vais m'endormir...

Je viens tout juste de finir de préparer le repas et je regarde la pendule. Juste à temps, mon hôte ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et... une petite minute, c'est quoi ça ? Je me précipite vers le canapé et je tends la mains vers les feuilles négligemment posées sur la table. Je commence à lire : « Il faisait noir dans cette chambre quand j'entendis le cri déchirant de Misaki. Bien sûr, le bellâtre que j'étais avait tout prévu. Si Misaki criait, c'était à cause de moi. J'avais poussé mon énorme nounours pour qu'il lui tombe dessus. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus d'excuses pour repousser mes avances, même s'il était très tôt. »  
Je grince des dents. Il avait tout prévu cet abruti, il allait voir ! Et puis ''bellâtre'', ça va les chevilles ? Je grimaçais en remontant les escaliers. J'ouvre la porte en grand fracas comme à chaque fois et je lui montre le roman du doigt, plus que mécontent.

\- Alors là ça dépasse les bornes ! Pourquoi tu as mis que-  
\- Quoi ?

Je sentis un long frisson me parcourir le dos. C'est vrai, il ne faut pas le réveiller avant 7h du matin. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule pour essayer de me rassurer mais ça ne fait qu'empirer mon état de stress. Il est à peine 6h55...

\- N-Non, rien. Bonne nuit Usagi~

Je referme la porte. Ouf, juste à temps ! Je commence à redescendre les marches et la porte s'ouvre brusquement derrière moi. Je cours donc plus vite et je sens mon pied glisser... Et une bosse pour Misaki, une ! Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant au choc, mais je sens que quelqu'un me tire par le bras et j'atterris sur quelque chose de plus mou que le sol. J'entends un ''boom'' sonore et je me relève rapidement. Usagi m'a servit de carpette...

\- Abruti ! Ne fait plus jamais ça.  
\- Ooooh, c'est trop mignon, est-ce que nous arrivons en pleine dispute de couple ?

Je regarde Usagi, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi la voix disait ça mais en suivant le regard bleuté de mon hôte,je vis la tignasse rousse de mademoiselle Aikawa se trémousser devant nous, je me relève en rougissant.

\- Bon, je vais préparer le repas.  
\- Misaki, un peu de romantisme voyons !

Je partis derrière la cuisinière en faisant la sourde oreille avant de me rendre compte, bien trop tard, que j'avais déjà tout préparé. Malgré le regard interrogatif qu'Usagi me lança, je me fis tout petit derrière la cuisinière. Enfin, pas si petit que ça en fait...

\- Aikawa-san, est-ce que vous désirez manger quelque chose ?  
\- Non merci, mais c'est très gentil de ta part Misaki.

Puis, son visage s'illumina et elle vint vers moi en me prenant les mains. Je reculais, gêné, alors que la mine sombre d'Usagi me disait de ne pas faire de bêtises. Je reportais mon regard sur la rouquine et son sourire étincelant.

\- Misaki, il faut que tu m'aides !  
\- Euuh... Aider à quoi ?  
\- On a besoin d'un petit chaperon rouge pour l'exposition du livre d'Akihiko.  
\- Non Aikawa, répliqua froidement Usagi, j'ai dis que je ne viendrais pas alors Misaki ne vient pas non plus.  
\- Mais allez, c'est juste cinq petites minutes !

Je devais faire une tête d'imbécile heureux, mais je me voyais déjà déguisé en petit chaperon rouge. D'ordinaire, j'aurais dis non pour ne pas causer de problèmes à Usagi mais là... c'était le petit chaperon rouge et je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ce mythe qui avait forgé mon enfance. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais déjà dis oui et Usagi dégageait une aura... vraiment terrifiante. La rouquine, quand à elle, semblait aux anges.

\- Très bien, alors je vous attendrais en bas dans l'après-midi !

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et je fis tout pour esquiver le regard assassin du grand blond. Il allait me parler mais je fis semblant de ne rien entendre, me dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas un peu trop précipité pour paraître calme.

\- Alors... Bon, je vais te laisser Usagi il faut que j'aille m'acheter mon...

Il attrapa ma main et me força à me retourner vers lui. Il avait un regard plus triste qu'assassin à l'heure actuelle. Aurais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Je ne l'espérais pas, je n'aimais pas voir mon hôte totalement déprimé.

\- Misaki... Tu es à moi et je refuse que tu te déguises en petit chaperon rouge !  
\- Je suis encore libre de mes actes, non ?  
\- Non. Je te l'ai dis, pour te garder près de moi je serais prêt à t'enfermer.

Aucune hésitation. Mais je rêve où quoi ?! Comment il pouvait se permettre de tout m'interdire ? Tout d'abord il m'interdisait d'aller voir Sumi et maintenant je n'avais même plus le droit de sortir habillé comme je le souhaitais ? Et puis, il n'était pas mon père et ça ne lui allait pas de jouer les sur-protecteurs comme mon frère. J'essayais de dégager mon bras mais il le tenait trop fermement pour que je puisse retirer mon bras de son emprise. Il s'approcha encore plus de moi en murmurant mon prénom. Je fus forcé de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas voir le regard qu'il me lançait. Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et je sentis un muscle chaud passer dans ma bouche. Sa langue. Quand cette dernière toucha la mienne, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et mes yeux se fermèrent doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de costume pour ressembler au chaperon rouge. Tu lui ressembles déjà assez quand tu rougis.  
\- Maiiiiiiiiiis, Usagi tu n'as pas le droit ! Je n'ai jamais dis que tu ressemblais à un lapin moi !  
\- Un... lapin ?  
\- Oui, un lapin. A cause de ton surnom !  
\- Vraiment...  
\- Enfin, là tu ressembles plus à un loup qu'à un lapin si tu veux mon avis.

J'avais dis ça car il s'était empressé de passer une main sous mon tee-shirt alors que je lui avais dis que je sortais. Je me rendis compte que la porte était ouverte quand je voulus m'appuyer dessus et que je tombais. Usagi me suivit dans ma chute, juste devant mademoiselle Aikawa qui avait l'air au paradis. Pour ma part, j'étais en enfer. Je me relevais d'un seul coup, me retrouvant face à la rouquine.

\- C'est trop mignon~ J'en étais sûre Misaki, j'en étais sûre !  
\- Sûre de quoi ?  
\- Que vous étiez un couple !  
\- Mais p-p-pas du tout ! Je suis un homme Aikawa, je ne peux pas aimer un-  
\- Bon, souffla mon hôte, on dirait qu'on a été découvert.  
\- Hein ?! C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus, je n'étais pas consentant !

Mademoiselle Aikawa fit la moue. J'ai atterris dans une maison de fous, je ne vois pas comment je n'ai pas pu m'en apercevoir avant. Je lui expliqua que je comptais sortir m'acheter le costume et je repérais finalement le sac qu'elle portait sous le bras. Elle en sortit une magnifique tenue rouge. Un chaperon. Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir les yeux tous brillants, mais ça ne dura pas.

\- Par contre, on va avoir un soucis.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Le petit chaperon rouge est une fille alors tu vas être obligé de porter une robe.  
\- QUOI ?!

Nous avions parlé avec une synchronisation innée. De mon vivant, jamais je ne porterais de jupe et puis, je pensais qu'Usagi ne faisait que des yaoi, pourquoi cette fois il aurait décidé de mettre une fille dans ses écrits ? Je regardais une nouvelle fois la mine rayonnante de mademoiselle Aikawa et je compris que c'était encore sa faute. Pourquoi Usagi ne change pas d'éditeur, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. J'allais revenir sur mes paroles quand Usagi attrapa tout ce que mademoiselle Aikawa avait dans les mains et refermer la porte.

\- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais me charger de t'habiller.  
\- Usagi, espèce de sale pervers.

* * *

**Voici le petit mot de la fin :) alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**  
**Bref, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu même si pour ma part je le trouve assez court *4 pages de OpenOffice* mais peut-être que c'est normal. J'ai volontairement laissé une ouverture à la fin, mais ceux qui connaissent Junjou Romantica doivent déjà deviner ce qu'il va se passer :3**


End file.
